The present disclosure relates to a device such as a thin film transistor (TFT), and a display unit provided with the device.
In related art, since devices such as TFTs are typically formed on a glass substrate, stress or the like of an insulating film is not considered important. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-164874, for example, discloses a manufacturing method for a TFT in which a manufacturing process of a contact hole is omitted in order to reduce cost, and this method is widely used at present.